


Stay-cation

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: Its has been a long six months Kagome has gone through multiple life changes, she has lost a loved one, lost her first love, graduated college, bought a house and now all she is looking to do is take a stay-cation to rest, relax and recharge. She runs into Sesshomaru in the store as she is doing some last minute shopping and finds out he is doing his own type of vacation and she invites him to stay with her. He has longed to get to know her better and make her his one and only and he is not about to pass up this opportunity.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week. Kagome was tired and worn out from work and just wanted to get home right now a glass of white was calling her name. All she just wanted to take her bra off getting into her pajamas and get her favorite book and curl into herself and pass her weekend away lost away in fantasy with the sweet taste of peaches and passion fruit, she was going to forget this work week ever happened she was starting her stay-cation and she had two weeks to just relax. She just wanted to make one stop on the way to the store. She prepared her mental checklist: Ice cream, Cheesecake, Quarter of salami, ham, and roast beef. I also need to get some cheddar and crackers. She nodded to herself 'alright plan made now to execute it.'

Arriving at the store she went straight to the deli and got her meats and cheese then picked up crackers on the way to the dairy aisle and got her favorite cookie dough. She was a woman on a mission. She knew she had two bottles of wine at home and figured it would be safe to go and pick up some more since she was at the store already there would be nothing getting her out of her home this weekend.

Sliding over to the wine aisle he breath caught when her eyes landed on a tall male figure standing in the aisle with an air of perplexion She could only see his profile but what she could see of him he was all lean muscle his silvery blonde hair slightly covered his face so she couldn't make out his facial features but something about him seemed very familiar. She took in his profile he wore black slacks and a dark red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off the lean muscles of his forearms. 'Mmm those arms' was her only thought before the object of her attention stiffened minutely and then cocked his head to the side a little and took a delicate sniff of the air. That alone brought so many memories from her past rushing to the front of her head that hit with the force of a mac truck. 

For a moment she stood there trying to gather her bearings as she remembered her first love with golden eyes and dog ears on top of his head with silvery-white hair. She remembered the good time with fondness then remembered the bad with sorrow and hurt. She remembered him taking her hands in his with an apologetic frown on his handsome face when he told her that he was in love with someone else and that he wanted to end things with her. She remembered it clearly how she went home and in a storm of hurt and rage, she remembered the nights out that her friends drug her too to get her out of her self-imposed solitary confidence. At this moment she closed her eyes and sent up her prayer to whatever deity that may be listening ' please, please, please do not let this be Inuyasha. It's been six months since I have seen him and this has been a really bad week. Please let this be some other handsome profile I am looking at and not Inuyasha.' She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst honestly because with how this week went she was sure that it could still get worse it would be just her luck. 

Opening her eyes to see a set of golden eyes looking back at her she inwardly cussed 'fuck! why! Why me!? Why today!? ' 

She prepared to speak the formalities and grab her wine and get out of the store and home as quickly as possible. Her thought process was cut off as she opened her mouth to speak when the male standing in front of her spoke first. 

"How have you been Kagome? It has been a while since I last saw you."

Kagome was dumbstruck for a moment, wait a second! "Sesshomaru..?" She hesitantly asked if she saw amusement light in his eyes and a small smirk play on his lips. 

"Please, tell me you did not mistake me for my half-brother. That is a grave insult to my pride." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as if disappointed. 

Able to now breathe a little easier she gave a sheepish smile. "Guilty, I am glad that it is you and not him though. I have been as good as can be. Work has been grueling lately and I was just picking up some stuff and preparing to go home and unwind. I am officially on vacation for two weeks. How have you been Sesshomaru? How long will you be home? How was Europe?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as if considering his words and glanced at the shopping basket in her hand.

"I would hate to keep you from getting to your Ice cream if we continue to stand here surely it will be a mess by the time you get home to enjoy it. Looks like you are getting ready for a shut-in, not a vacation."

He showed a genuine smile remembering all the times she would show up at the mantel for the monthly shut in a study group with Inuyasha and their friends when they were in college. He had always admired her from afar; he knew his half-brother was ignorant but Sesshomaru underestimated how ignorant he would be to have to let go of this woman before him. 

"I am back, for now, there are no foreseeable plans for me to have to go back to Europe at the moment. I actually just got back today. I'm early and no one is expecting me at the manner so I was going to get a room for the time being and take a small reprieve before having to deal with the chaos that is sure to be awaiting me at the manner and office. I will have the next two weeks free. Do you have plans for your vacation?" 

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shuffled her feet and a light blush dusted her face before she spoke again. 

"No..." She gave a halfhearted laugh. "Actually it is a stay-cation and I planned on staying home, for the most part, a check out from reality it is lame I know but after all the last six months graduation from college, the break up with HIM, buying a house, the funeral for grandpa a couple of months ago and between all the work and overtime I have clocked to assist in paying for said house. I just want a change of pace and to sit for a little while ya know? Two weeks for me to just rest, reset, and relax" Kagome gave a little shrug and chose her favorite wines and put them in the basket she held. She looked up to Sesshomaru who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. 

"Kagome, It is only natural to want to get away sometimes. Those are a lot of life changes you went through. You and Inuyasha had been together for about 4 years. The loss of a family member would be tough on anyone. My condolences for your loss. It truly has been good to see you if you ever need to talk. I am good at listening and I will never judge you." Sesshomaru took a moment to reach in his pocket to get his wallet and withdrew a business card from it, looked at the back and nodded once when he saw the information on it he wished to leave with her. "Here is my business card however on the back it has my personal cell number on it. Please reach out if you need to at any time." 

Kagome reaches out to take the proffered card with a smile. "Thanks, Sesshomaru, I know we did not get to talk much in the past but when we did it was always pleasant. I'm not going to lie. I really miss you, your family, and the family dinners. For those years you all were like a second family to me." 

Kagome turned to leave with her last-minute shopping done as she walked to the checkout. Sesshomaru watched her. Looking back to the wine he was debating on before he noticed her. He made his selection and went to make his purchase hoping he would hear from Kagome soon. 

As Kagome was finalizing her purchase she caught Sesshomaru's eyes as he was walking up with a couple of bottles of wine. She took in his lean form once more and then made the rashest decision she had ever made in her life. She made her way to the door and turned to see he was almost finished with his and waited for him. As he made his way to where she was waiting he lifted a brow in question and tilted his head slightly to the left. 

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I was thinking I'm free for two weeks and you mentioned you are as well. I hope I will not be crossing any lines or being too forward but if you want you can stay at my place for your own stay-cation if you have not already booked your room. I have a spare bedroom with an en suite you can stay with me." 

Kagome felt like an idiot. 'Great Kagome way to go, girl, did you even think about this before you invited him over' she berated herself and answered herself 'no I didn't think, and now here I am standing here looking like a fool rambling on probably thinks I'm crazy or something. Did he just lift his eyebrow higher! Well, this is embarrassing.' She continued on, "I'm sorry I just thought it might be nice to talk and catch up a little and hotels are kinda lonely in my opinion and we have known each other for a while and I wouldn't mind having company if you are interested." She was nervous now and continued rambling as she couldn't seem to control her word vomit anymore. 

Sesshomaru watched as she floundered in front of him. It was kind of like watching a car crash in slow motion. Inwardly he smiled; she always did get a little nervous around him; he found it charming. No doubt about it he wanted to take her up on her offer hotels were lonely for extended stays and he would not mind at all being close to her and getting reacquainted again. He expected to start out small with a couple text here, maybe a few calls there and then slowly build into the relationship he wanted with her. He would not be stupid like his brother Kagome was one to hold on to and if he was honest he had longed to get to know her more and see if they could be more for a long time. There was no way that once he got his claws in her he would let her go. She would be his. He could smell her discomfort and desperation to get out of this situation and felt he should put her out of her misery. He could always cancel his room. It was no consequence to him and this could only help his future plans that he wanted to include her in. This was a golden opportunity unexpected as it may be. Sesshomaru was an opportunist; he would not squander this. 

"Kagome." He waited until she stopped talking and took a relieved sigh. " I would not mind staying with you if you are okay with it. I would hate to intrude on your vacation or be a hindrance to your relaxation. Are you sure you are okay with it?"

'He's giving me an out' Kagome thought silently she thanked him for it he knew she was rambling and he always did make her slightly nervous. He was just so damn gorgeous and intimidating she praised and blamed his demonic blood at the same time. She felt his aura reach out to her in soothing waves that calmed her frayed nerves. 

"Sesshomaru honestly I do not mind one bit. I would be happy to have you come stay so we can rest, relax, and recharge together." She gave him a warm smile as he walked with her to her car. "Did you drive or use a car service to get here with all your stuff?" She looked around. 

"I used a car service if you want. I can dismiss them and ride with you to your place. I have two suitcases and a carry-on that I brought with me. Most of my stuff has already been shipped to the manner and I have been looking for a more permanent residence in my spare time."

It was a quiet ride to her home and she was grateful that she had the foresight to do a deep clean before her vacation she had no worries as she opened the door to let Sesshomaru into her humble abode of course it was nothing like the luxury living he was accustomed to but it was hers and she was proud of it. She considered herself lucky she did have a lot of help along the way her mom had helped her with finding her house and her family had started trust funds for her and Sota at a young age. Without the smart investments and foresight from her parents and grandparents beforehand, she wasn't sure where she would be right now.

Kagome had shown him to the room he would be staying in and made sure the bathroom was stocked with all the necessary items and with a smile she left him to do what he needed. She sent him a text with the wifi password and the keycode to the alarm in case he might need it. I turned and asked if she wanted dinner when she politely refused. He said that he would be ordering food for himself and he would still get her something to show his gratitude for opening her home to him. Kagome laughed and eventually agreed but told him she would not be dictating what they ate so it was up to him. 

Both had shown before dinner arrived and they ate together talking about his time spent in Europe checking in on the family business Yokai Heritage Financial and services (Y.H.F.S.) He told her of his favorite places to visit there and of his flat that he had in Ipswich and how it had a field of poppy flowers that grew nearby and how he enjoyed going there. Once dinner was finished Sesshomaru helped clean up and opened a bottle of wine for them and they now sat on the couch in companionable silence watching tv while indulging her favorite dessert cream cheese with hot fudge topping. It may have been a bad week for her but it was certainly starting off as a good stay-cation.


	2. Chapter 2

The following two days ended much the same as the first night he came to Kagome's home. Sesshomaru wanted to give her some space to clear her head from her some time to forget her worries from work and get used to his presence in her home each. So for the most part during those days he spent his leisure time reading, catching up on current events in the world, and watching some light tv. For the most part except it seemed as if Kagome forgot he was there except for meal times. 

As he stayed there as a silent observer he learned quite a few of Kagome's quirks and it enamored him even more. The first thing he noticed about her was that she could not stand the silence something had to be in the background. It could be the tv playing some forgotten show she was watching previously or music had to be playing even when she went to sleep. She preferred to keep the temperature low and every fan on in the house enough to where she would have to wear light long sleeves. With his enhanced hearing he noted she mumbled in her sleep sometimes, always talking to her family or mumbling about work experience.

She definitely was not a morning person either; she would stay up at night reading with two candles burning and her favorite way to read was laying out on the floor with a pillow under her breast with her feet in the air crossed at the ankles. When she got to a good part of a story she would nibble on her bottom lip. If something seemed to be particularly funny the right side of her lips tilted up in a half-smile that showed her shallow dimple and every time he saw that all he could think about was how adorable it was it always made him want to go over and kiss said dimple. Needless to say, Sesshomaru believed more and more that Inuyasha was daft. 

It was the fourth day of him staying with her when Kagome stumbled out of her bedroom with a severe case of bedhead her hair was frizzed puffed out all around her she mumbled a morning to him as he smirked at her and handed her a cup of coffee then he crossed over to pantry door and retrieved a hair tie. 

Kagome mumbled a thank you as she took the tie and sat her cup down to tie her hair in a messy bun. Sesshomaru watched her in amusement and let her sip her coffee once she was finished she made her way to the sink and washed her cup. She turned around and leaned against the counter Kagome hesitated for a moment as if she was trying to decide on something then she gave a small nod and met his amused amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru do you have plans today?"

Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms over her ribs. She watched as he quirked an eyebrow at her and looked as if he was thinking it over for a moment. It was all for a show of course. Sesshomaru's only plans to spend time with her. No one else knew he was in town early so he still had a week and two days to dedicate to her and by the end of this, he was determined to be one step closer to the relationship he wanted with her. He was confident it could happen and he did not plan for failure.

"I do not have plans today, Are you tired of your shut-in already?" 

Kagome gave a small chuckle and rubbed her hands to her eyes to wipe the sleep away. Sesshomaru followed the movement of her petite hands. She turned once more to the sink, turned on the water and wet her hands, rubbed them down her face and over her eyes once more, before turning back to face him with a determined look on her face. 

"Well I'm out of wine so it wouldn't hurt to get more but if you are up for it I thought we could do something..." trailing off she glanced at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Hn, I do not have anything planned. What is it that you have in mind Kagome?" 

His curiosity was piqued; he knew with Kagome she acted on impulse and she did things at the moment. It was one thing that she and Inuyasha shared and what drove their collective of friends crazy. It seemed like when the planned things went wrong for them and Inuyasha or Kagome one lost interest in it before the plan was even able to be executed. They both had thrived in a weird state of chaos, it couldn't be planned out, quite, or still with them. If it was they immediately did something to disrupt it to make them feel more at ease. 

"Well it's not really an idea per se but I came across this idea while reading one day and thought maybe we could give it a try, and I'm feeling a little restless. I loth having to get out of my PJs and put on actual clothes to venture into the world. I think it could be fun." Sesshomaru hummed for her to continue 'this is bound to be interesting' he thought. "So here is what we need: a coin, a picnic basket with whatever we wish to eat, a blanket, and of course so drinks." 

Sesshomaru took a moment to digest what she said. 'Hm, once more she is taking things into her own hands and forcing my plans to advance quicker than I would like.' After shuffling through his internal thoughts he decided to pose his question to her. 

"Why do we need a coin for a picnic?" After he voiced his thoughts he realized that this was on par with Kagome leaving it to her to incorporate some kind of mystery into the little things she wanted to do. 'It seems even our impromptu dates will not be boring. I wonder if she realizes she is proposing a date.'

Kagome smiled brightly at him, "Sesshomaru the coin is to direct to our destination." She watched as his eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side with a look of puzzlement written all over his face. 'Awwh he looks so cute!' When it seemed as if he was not going to say anything more she laughed once more. 

"Sesshomaru live a little! I promise it won't be too terrible for you. Besides you have already managed three days with me hanging out with me outside my house couldn't be that terrible of an idea." 

Sesshomaru made a face of mock offense. "Kagome, I AM a demon I have lived plenty, I assure you."

"Okay, YOU are a demon and have lived plenty, but I am human and sometimes we like to live in the moment and do something spontaneously. I want to share my moment with you. What do you say Sesshomaru wanna be in the moment with me?" 

She watched as surprise flashed across his normally neutral face while noting that more and more he seemed to have a hard time keeping that facade nowadays. She also hoped that he couldn't figure out that this little idea of hers was not as spontaneous as she made it out to be. Over the last couple of days, they slid into a comfortable routine with the nightly talks and meals they shared. She was happy that he was able to fit into her home seamlessly it seemed and with how quickly they developed a routine she wanted to shake things up a bit. 

She had his wishful stares when he thought she wasn't paying attention. If she was honest she was interested to see if they could be something but at the same time, she didn't want to jump in too fast Inuyasha had hurt her. She also knew that Sesshomaru was NOT Inuyasha and it wasn't like they were complete strangers so it made no sense to dance around in the platonic friendship they were cultivating. 

It was not often that Sesshomaru was caught off guard but it seemed that it would be happening more frequently with the woman standing in front of him. She was unpredictable and impulsive. He found it exciting and refreshing compared to the life he led that was planned meticulously. He was quickly finding out he was more than happy to indulge her, a little annoyed she had beaten him to the punch once more. In the end, if it ultimately got him what he wanted should it bother him too much he wondered. He was getting to spend time getting to know her again. 

They had spent the last three nights talking about everything from work to the places she dreamed of seeing one day and he told her about his travels and how he wanted to find a quiet place in the countryside. They started from sitting across the table from each other to beside each other. From opposite sides if the living room in different chairs to sharing the couch in the middle progress was there no matter what it just seemed natural between them. Maybe letting her take the reins was for the best he felt he could release some of his control and take a passenger seat to her whims so far it had been positive. Making the decision to let her lead this for now Sesshomaru closed the distance between them heated amber eyes met wide blue owlish orbs, leaning in close to her face while cupping her cheek. He waited taking in the flush that dusted her face before he spoke.

"Alright, I will live in your moment with you Kagome. We can go on this mystery date of yours and see how it goes. After all I could think of nothing else I would rather do. I admit I have always enjoyed your company and many of the times I wished I had met you before my thick half-brother. Explain to me this idea you came across for this...date." 

Kagome felt the heat sear though her body at his closeness. She knew he would catch on that it was a date she was offering but hearing him say the word allowed sent a wave of butterflies though her and with him accepting made it all the better she felt like a child waking up on Christmas morning she was happy, excited, and nervous. She gathered her thoughts and explained. 

"So it's called a Penny Date and it's really simple actually. We need to get a coin and then we choose a number between let's say 15 to 30 This is how many times we will flip the coin. Once we get out of the driveway we will begin. Heads are left. Tails is right. We will flip it every time we get to an intersection, and turn the corresponding direction.

Once we reach the agreed upon number we will stop. Look around. Make a date wherever we are." 

Sesshomaru broke contact with her, looking thoughtful for a moment. "What is it they say... go big or go home?? Should we try 30?" 

Kagome gave him a radiant smile that rivaled the sun itself showing both dimples for a moment she took his breath away. Here she was flushed cheeks, messy bun standing there in a tank, fuzzy pajamas pants that had stars all over them and slipper boots. Excitement rolling off her in waves. She was so beautiful and he knew right then at that moment it didn't matter what she asked for ever he would move heaven and hell to make it possible to give her what she asked for. 

"Well Kagome I suppose we should get dressed appropriately so we can begin." He flashed her a fanged smile and quit the room he was looking forward to this and her excitement was contagious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the beach at the end of our penny date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EffinSusie for talking the Penny date out with me and giving me some adorable Ideas with the dead-end and the kiss! I hope you like it!

Thirty flips of a coin did have its disadvantages; ten flips in they ended up at a dead end. Kagome stopped the car looking over to Sesshomaru. 

“Whelp, Looks like we can’t go any farther, we still have twenty more flips Sesshomaru, I also admit that I didn't think of dead ends whenever I read of this.” she was perplexed as she looked over to her passenger and chewing on her cheek causing her lips to pucker slightly. 

Sesshomaru looked back at her with mirth in his golden eyes, a small soothing laugh that made her stomach do all kinds of twists on itself. His hand that was resting near hers on the armrest moved slowly over to her chin as he hooked a finger under it and she looked intently at his face as his golden eyes turned heated. He leaned in close to her. 

“It seems we will have to improvise Kagome.” His lips brushed over hers light as a feather if she would have blinked she wouldn't have caught the kiss herself. He pulled back just a smidge. “ It seems like we have two options we could add to more flips to our trip once we get turned around or we could subtract our last two flips and go back to where we were two flips ago.” The heat in his eyes shone brightly as he glanced back down at her lips. Kagome was having a hard time breathing his eyes hooded and he leaned back in and kissed her once more. This time it wasn't as fleeting his hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek. When he pulled back this time Kagome was still a little stunned and as she opened her eyes slowly she saw him with a smug smile still looking at her with mirth showing clearly in his eyes. 

“Well, Kagome what do you think we should do?” Realizing that he was actually waiting on an answer to the solution he provided from him she considered the two solutions for a moment. 

After brief consideration deciding to add two additional flips. Getting turned around and back on the road they continued on their adventure. 

As they ended up getting out of the center of town into the more rule areas the stretch of road was long Kagome was humming along to the radio they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Sesshomaru slid his arm over to her hand and rubbed a finger along her hand slowly in a circular pattern. Kagome had always felt the most relaxed when she was behind the wheel just driving. There were plenty of days when she became too stressed out that she just got in the car and drove. Those days she never had a destination in mind; she just had a need to getaway. This time she had a handsome passenger who was with her and the promise of a good date also when they made it to the destination Kagome was happy and her mind kept going back to the kisses that they shared. When his finger started to skim across her the back of her hand she was brought from her reverie as she flicked her eyes down to their hands and then over to the handsome passenger and then back to the road.

“ You looked like you were far away just then Kagome, What was it you were just thinking of?” he spoke softly as he continued the pattern that he was drawing over the back of her hand. She flushed at being caught in her own mind knowing that she was thinking of him and his soft yet firm lips against hers.

“Oh nothing much Sesshomaru, I was just in my head for a moment. I wonder where it is we will end up at the end of this trip? So far I have really enjoyed it and spending some more time with you.” She flushed a little more as she admitted it and chanced a quick glance over at Sesshomaru and caught his knowing smirk flash quickly over his face.

“I must admit Kagome I am also happy for this time spent with you. However, we have about five more flips of our coin and there is pretty much one place we could end up. We are getting close to the coast so it seems that this is going to be a beach day for us. I wish I could say that I haven't thought about getting you wet multiple times before but I am not a liar.” He slid his eyes over to glance at Kagome and inwardly smiled broadly as she turned as bright red he followed the blush as it flowed from the apples of her cheeks down her neck, down to the V revealing her ample cleavage and disappeared under the light pink dress she was wearing. The car was filled with a pleasant musk once more just like when he had kissed her previously he loved the scent of her arousal. 

Glad that she was somewhat prepared for this impromptu beach trip since she always had some extra clothes, her bathing suit, and two towels in her car at all times and she had another blanket aside from the one she grabbed for the picnic anyway. In her mind, she did a victory dance and thanked herself for always being semi-prepared for anything. Knowing that she never made plans and just rolled with it and did as she felt when she wanted to. They stopped at a store once more and got a small cooler filled it with ice and some picked up a couple more bottles of wine and put them in it and got some additional snacks as well as the food they would like to eat since the waited on getting food before they started the trip with an undetermined location and no idea of just how long they would actually be on the road. They stopped once more at a small shop that had some additional beach supply like sunscreen for her and they picked up a large beach umbrella. Sesshomaru went to the men's section and also chose some swimming shorts that he changed into promptly after they paid for all the additional stuff they got. 

Now that they had the food, additional supply and Sesshomaru had what he considered proper attire for the beach since he deemed himself woefully overdressed for the occasion. She had to admit that he could never look anything but god-like. He stood now in front of her with his long silver hair tied up his bangs still accenting the markings of his heritage. The shorts he now wore showed off his strong muscular calves; he had two crimson stripes around his ankles that matched the ones on his face and his wrist. She wonders how many more strips he was hiding under his clothing then blushed once more as she shook her head trying to clear it from the thoughts that crossed her mind. As she stood there taking him in he was slowly unbuttoning the business shirt that he wore with a devious twinkle in his eyes as he watched her take him in and the blush that covered her cheeks once more. Male pride welled in his chest as he caught the scent of her arousal on the sea breeze one more knowing that she was taking in his modestly revealed body so far and having this reaction in her pleased him. As he took off his shirt revealing his broad shoulders and his muscular chest for her viewing pleasure he watched as she turned at least three more shades of red as her eyes took in his figure he noticed her eyes follow the stripes at his waist that angled down over his hips leading the eyes straight down to the waistband where they disappeared. He was not able to hide his smile this time and he arched a brow at her in amusement. 

“Like what you see Kagome? I can show you more if you would like however I don't believe this would be the proper place. However, since we are on a beach it does have hotels by the plenty I am sure we can make the proper arrangements and then continue on with the date tomorrow if you would like. Hum?” 

“Sesshomaru!” He chuckled once more as Kagome flushed a deeper read almost matching the color of his crimson stripes adorning his body as she gaped at him registering the words he had just spoken. Suddenly she got herself under control and the blush receded. She turned back to him with a mischievous smirk on her face. His heart skipped a beat at the promise that showed in her eyes and her smirk grew on her face. 

“Since you can make jokes right now and you are clearly ready, I need you to hold this blanket up while I get changed.” This time it was her that was smiling as all the mirth on his face was wiped away. She walked closer to him and handed him the blanket. She leaned in close and whispered.

“Usually I don't need help and I am quite capable of managing to change into my bathing suit. I am happy I wore a dress today that does make it easier but I feel that with me being as off-kilter today than normal it would be wise to take extra precautions.” Sesshomaru’s shoulders tensed a little as he grabbed the blanket from her hands he found to edges and quickly shook it out. Kagome laughed as she opened the passenger and driver door and he stood in between them holding the blanket out for her. Kagome looked up at him and smiled widely “ Thanks Sesshomaru.” Then as her eyes watched him she slowly hiked the dress she was wearing up along her right thigh and caught his attention as he watched slowly a tattoo was revealed of a sakura branch just under a crescent moon with petals that appeared to be falling from the branch and a moon hanging from the top of the moon placed on her thigh. She hooked her hands at the hips in the waist of her panties with the dress hanging low in the front but her hips on each side being exposed, his hungry eyes skimmed her long legs up and down. He heard him breathy laugh as she shimmied out of her underwear slowly dragging it out just to tease him how he had just teased her. 

“Humm Sesshomaru I am aware I was most certainly happy with what I saw earlier. What about you? Do you like what you see?” She laughed as his eyes snapped back up to hers, his molten amber meeting with her cerulean eyes that danced with mirth this time as she threw his words back at her.  
“Don’t tempt me Kagome, We will put this date on halt just so I can find out what other tattoos you have on your body that might be hidden. Funny that you should tattoo a sakura on you. You know that it is part of the Taisho family crest and the reason why you chose it to be in the shape of a crescent?” Kagome looked at him and her eyes went to his forehead where his own crescent moon was and she smiled. 

Meeting his eyes again she shrugged. “ I got it before Inuyasha broke up with me honestly. About three months prior as for why a crescent it just felt right.” She gave a shy smile as she slid on her bottoms and then pulled her arms into her dress and started working on taking her bra off and replacing it with the bikini top.” However, unlike you Sesshomaru, that tattoo is the only marking I have on my body that is noteworthy and it's nowhere near as suggestive as your own body’s decor.” Sesshomaru smiled at her as he watched her shed the dress and stand before him in clothing that covered the essentials but left little to the imagination. 

They went and found their ideal spot on the beach sitting close to the water to where when it met the shore it was able to lap at their feet but still far enough away to stay mostly dry. They ate while conversing and talking about small things like how work was. How things with her family were going he found out that at this moment her family was currently feuding which added to her everyday stress since her mom and brother were fighting and it affected her more than she let on but Sesshomaru could scent the sadness and helplessness that rolled off of her as she talked about it.

Once finished eating and talking they went to the water and Sesshomaru dived under and wrapped a hand around her ankle once she had relaxed in the water and closed her eyes and caused her to yelp in shock as quickly as he grabbed her ankle and ran his teeth along with it. Then he popped up out of the water beside her laughing and wrapped her in his arms and held her close. 

“Sesshomaru! You scared me! You can't be doing that in the ocean!! I thought I was about to be eaten by a shark or a shark had at the very least decided I would make a tasty treat!” She slapped at his shoulder playfully she felt the laugh that rumbled through him before she heard it. Kagome was happy that he was letting himself go around her she had never seen him be anything but resigned when she had visited at the Tashio house in the past there was sometimes when she was alone with him and waiting on Inuyasha to get off work that they would talk that she started to learn that there was more to Sesshomaru that what he portrayed to the rest of the world. She knew back then that he was a mystery she wanted to solve. Being so close to him now and wrapped in his embrace as he was so relaxed and laughing at her she felt so content. She never wanted it to end. She could just be with him and wrapped up in him and be happy forever. 

As it got later they made their way back to the blanket they had laid out they stretched out on the blanket to dry off while the sunset. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset and tuned out the world. It was just them in their little bubble. Once the sun had gone down they were brought out of their bubble realizing all the commotion going on around them they looked over to the left and seen that there was a good size group sitting around a fire that they had a small speaker out that was playing some of the top hits while there was some that were dancing around the fire. They had kegs and coolers. 

“Excuse me.” There was a couple that came to them from the group having a small beach party offered them each a beer and asked if they wanted to join them over at the fire stating they had plenty of chairs available if they wanted to sit. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other for a moment before replying.  
“Sure we can join you if it is okay with everyone.” Sesshomaru stated smoothly while standing up and extending his hand to Kagome to help her to her feet. 

“Awesome! My name is Maverick and this is my girlfriend Arabella. We are vacationing here from America. What are your names?”  
Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other again for a moment and gave a secretive smile.

“My name is Takeshi.” Sesshomaru smiled and extended his hand out to shake it with the male across from them. 

Kagome smiled and then introduced herself following Sesshomaru’s lead “Hi I'm Amaya” She shook hands with the pair as well and then Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his and they walked casually over to the group with their cooler they still had some wine coolers leftover from earlier that day they had also booked a room at one of the nearby hotels once it got too late knowing that they didn't want the night to end just yet. It was a successful date and they both had enjoyed themselves far more than anticipated. They stayed out for a couple of hours drinking and laughing with the group of strangers where Takeshi and Amaya lost themselves with the light-hearted group and they shared laughs and danced and drank some more. She forgot the past, the broken heart and the stress of work, and the last couple six months, the grief over losing her grandpa and forgot the fight that her mother and brother were currently in. He forgot the feelings of longing and jealousy that he held close. At this moment he was happy and content with her by his side and he was more than willing to continue being Takeshi and Amaya for the time being. As far as Takeshi and Amaya were concerned they met each other two years ago and they were happy and both were looking forward to what the future held. At least that's what they told the group that they were currently sitting with. 

The night drew to an end and they as Takeshi and Amaya made their way to the hotel room they rented for the night after putting away the beach stuff and grabbing the extra clothes that were in the car. As they made it to the door, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with that molten look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face. He cupped Kagome's cheek and leaned into her.  
“ I had a good time with you tonight Amaya, I wish it would never end.” Kagome gave him a small shy smile. “ I also had a good time with you tonight as well Takeshi.” She quietly said she closed the space in between them and she kissed him. “I'm done with being Amaya now though Sesshomaru. I don't want to be anyone else with you other than Kagome.” Pulling back just a little she brought both arms up one hand to cup his cheek and the other to rest on his shoulder.

A soft growl erupted from him. “ Good, I like Kagome and I would never want her to be anyone she is not.” He mumbled against her lips, kissed her forehead and each cheek then nuzzled her neck while taking a deep inhale of her scent that was mixed with the smell of the sun, seawater, and a little bit of smoke from the fire. She was tantalizing to him and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her at the same time he wanted her to set the pace as he remembered his resolution earlier before they started the trip today. 

All reservations were thrown away when he saw the lust shining in those deep blue eyes looking back at him. He felt his blood boil in his veins as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He turned them so she was pushed up against the door and kissed her. His other hand sliding the room key and opening the door. With the door opening, Kagome squeaked in surprise when the solid surface she was leaning against vanished and she threw both arms around his neck to keep herself steady and on her feet. His arm around her waist tightened as he used his now free hand to reach down to her thigh lifting it to his hip and rolling his hips into her. Kagome moaned, taking advantage of her slightly open mouth; he licked her lower lip and coaxed her to open up more as he slid his tongue into her mouth. As he moved them past the threshold of the room she wrapped her other leg around his waist he found purchase on her plump bottom and kicked the door shut with his leg. Kagome sliding one hand in his hair and the other sliding down his back. She pushed her chest farther into him as if trying to become one with him and wiggling her hips against him earning a moan from him. She smiled against his lips but kept on his path to one of the beds in the room dropping the bag that contained the towels and their extra clothes along the way. 

“Kagome…” he started and she shushed him. 

“Sesshomaru I have no idea what it is you could possibly have to say at this time..” She kissed him on his cheek.

“But I.” she kissed his jaw

“Don’t.” kissed his neck

“Care.” She nipped at his shoulder causing a shiver to run down his spine. She pulled back from him and rested her hands on his shoulders and ground her hips against him once more. With a triumphant smirk on her lips. 

Her blue eyes had a fire blazing in the heat was radiating off of her and her arousal and the clean scent of her Miko powers spiking with her emotions permeated the room around them and Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he was going to say anymore either his mind effectively blank when she nipped him. She smiled at the dazed but heated look in his eyes she leaned in and licked his elfen ear and then nipped it in reprimand. Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it then arched his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. 

“What exactly is it that I am being reprimanded for?” She chuckled and then licked his ear once more and blew it causing another shiver to course through him and his cock to twitch.

“For stopping progress.” She answered smoothly sealing his lips with hers before he could retort.

Sesshomaru growled once more and then dropped her on the bed. His eyes literally had a fire dancing within them. As she laid back on the bed and watched as crimson swirled within the molten amber. He looked hungry and she was more than excited to be his appetizer, main course, and desert as he took in her open form laying before him he leaned down and kissed her forehead, nose, lips, and chin. Then trailed kissed from her chest to her waist then licked up the path that he just kissed down her coming to her lips once more his hands kneading her breast sliding down to her hip he pulled her to the edge of the bed. One of her hands sliding from his cheek down his shoulder where she pressed her nails into the skin there and dragged them from his shoulder down to his elbow while curling a leg around his waist. Her other leg was trapped between his as he used his thigh to press into the cleft there creating friction causing her to arch into him. 

Kagome broke the kiss taking a deep and shaky breath. “ Sesshomaru!” she panted to him as he moved to her jaw and down her neck nipping and kissing. “Mm Sessss… ohhh.. Maru ngh.. there are.. ohh.. WAY too many clothes ..ahh. between us still.” she managed to get out as his hand slid down her body and slid into her bikini bottom and rubbed her clit in small slow circles. His other hand ghosted down to her thigh and then back up her body to her breast sliding underneath the bikini top and rolling her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He was lighting a fire in her body, her veins were burning with need and her mind was screaming at her that he needed to be out of those damn shorts NOW! 

A dark chuckle rumbled out of Sesshomaru as he kissed his way down to her other neglected breast. “I'm sorry Kagome I’m not sure I heard that all I heard was mm, oh, oh, ah.” Kagome let out a laugh in frustration and dug her hands into his hair trying to pull him back up but he refused to move. Instead, he dipped his head in between her breasts and kissed each on the side then gently bit and sucked on the one he wasn’t paying attention to. Kagome arched her back once more. “mmm” he grabbed the fabric that was covering her hidden nipple between his teeth as he increased the pressure he was applying between her legs. He pulled the fabric down freeing her breast and then used his tongue to trace her nipple and then greedily sucked it into his mouth and grazed his fangs over it lightly. Kagome’s hips bucked against his hand. 

“Sesshomaru! You're killin meee… Please!” She whined, he opened his now garnet eyes to look up at her pleading face and gave up with foreplay by now he could tell she was ready enough as it was. He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop. 

It was probably for the best anyway he was unsure how much longer he would be able to hold out as well. 

“As you wish Kagome.” he rumbled out his voice taking on a deep and husky baritone that had an underlying growl to it as he spoke. He pulled the ties of her top and pulled it away from her and then pulled the bottom down her legs kissing down her inner thigh as he pulled it off of her. 

As she became fully exposed to his eyes as he pulled the bikini bottom off he felt his blood heat even more at this point there was a full-blown wildfire raging in him. His cock twitched and hardened to a painful degree with want. He freed himself from the swimming trunks quickly and stepped out of them. He kissed up the opposite thigh pausing at the juncture between her legs to inhale deeply. His vermillion eyes now focused on her intently as he met with her sapphires. She was silently begging him with her eyes to hurry. He decided quickly that he could still ease the fire raging in her will also allowing him to taste her. He leisurely licked her labium closing his eyes and placed an arm over Kagome's hips to keep her from wiggling and bucking to much and traced her little bundle of nerves and grazed a fang lightly across it and then slid a finger in her and gave it an experimental pump as he sealed his lips over her clit and sucked. 

A shiver racked through Kagome’s robust body as she threw her head back and moaned. He gave a growl of approval as he slid a second finger in her and gave a couple of slow pumps and sucked on her. He hooked his fingers, finding her the slightly swollen spot he desired about an inch within her. He tapped on it lightly with one finger at a time watching as her body twitched each time and she released a low moan. He continued to suck and lick at her enjoying the way she tasted and how aroused she was. He watched her face with rapt attention as he pushed her higher and higher. He continued to tap her g-spot and then after each rhythmic tap of his finger, he would lightly rub a circle tracing it, and then start to tap again as he pumped them into her. Kagome’s face was twisted in ecstasy, her nails digging into the arm he had rested across her hips to keep her from moving.  
She was close and he was becoming impatient. His cock was painfully stiff and he wanted nothing more than to sheath it within her so he sped up his rhythm and sucked a little harder. Kagome arched her back and moved her hands from his arm to grip tightly, had the comforter here tense and her walls tightened like a vise around his fingers he moved and covered her body with his stealing her moan as she climaxed around him. As she fell from the cliff that he had pushed her up he pumped his fingers a few more times until he felt her body start to loosen around him then he removed them completely and slid himself into her slowly all the way to the hilt kissing her all the while and once he bottomed out in her he moans lowly. If there was such a thing as heaven on earth, Sesshomaru had found it right here within her and with her in this moment he was happy. He was happy his half brother was an idiot. He was happy he decided to come home early and take a break from work. He was happy that he happened to meet with her again at the grocery store. He was happy he came on this penny date with her. 

Slowly he started rolling his hips into her as she wrapped her legs around him and a hand found purchase in his hair once more with her thumb stroking the top of his elfen ear and the other raking nails up his back slowly. His demonic blood was singing and the fire in his veins was becoming calmer with every thrust into her. He built them both up slowly at first with the roll of his hips and then began to thrust with more force. Plucking and rolling her pert nipple in one hand and then slowly dragging his nails up and down her thigh as he sucked on the other. He was lost in the feeling it was cathartic he had never felt this way with anyone before. Releasing her nipple and then maneuvering his hand in between them he rubbed her clit once more in a small circular pattern, he kissed up her chest to her neck and nipped and sucked there they were both teetering on the edge of euphoria. He felt her body tense once more and with a couple more powerful thrust they both fell. As their combined climax rolled through them he pumped into her slowly extending it out for both of them as long as possible. Once they were both spent he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and threw the sheets back pulling his softening cock from her warmth they both groaned at the loss and he laid her in the bed and climbed in after her wrapping his arm over her hips and pulling her close to his so her back was flush with his chest and the let sleep take them. Both equally spent and satisfied with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter was a LONGGGG one. I wrote EIGHT PAGES ALONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! I truly hope that you enjoyed it. This was my FIRST TIME writing a lemon... Whadda think? 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. I love them and they feed my soul. It makes me so happy to know that someone it reading and enjoying what I write. Ill see yall Next Chapter! Ill be working on my other fic right now Time Changes All. I might also post some small drabbles in Letters to my Lover as well!
> 
> Kagome's Tattoo  
> Drawn By Imjaneees  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made by Imjaneees Sesskag the next day! 

A small sliver of the morning sun shone through the curtains of the room right into Kagome’s eyes. She woke up feeling more relaxed and well rested than she had in a long time. She was warm and content; she felt Sesshomaru’s steady breathing ghosting over her. All she could think about was just snuggling even more into him and going back to sleep. She felt a sense of peace within his embrace; it made her want to forget everything that had happened within the last six months, and it made her feel like she belonged and she felt like she was home. She thought about the last four days they shared together, the meals shared, the conversations they had, the glances took when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was easy to talk to Sesshomaru and it was easy to be around him. He fit so seamlessly within her home and life and she had to admit she had always been fond of him. Her train of thought derailed at that moment when Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair and kissed her ear pulling her in closer to him. Reminding her of the night they just shared together and she felt her stomach tighten at the memories. 

“A penny for your thought?” Sesshomaru’s husky sleep riddled voice whispered as he kissed her ear again. “You seemed really far from me there for a moment, where did you go?”

She contemplated telling the demon behind her of her thoughts, she also wondered if what was happening between them would just be a moment in time. She wasn’t sure that she could handle it if it was. It had been just a short amount of time and they had been around each other pretty much every day all day long for the last five days when their stay-cation ended in the next nine days she definitely did not want to let him go. She wiggled herself around to turn and face him and wrapped her arm around his waist and traced one of the stripes there. 

“I was thinking about the remaining nine days we have together. What are we going to do? Is there anything you would like to do in particular?” Facing him reminded her of just how naked they were and with the blankets being pushed down to their waist she had an unhindered view of his smooth sculpted chest. ‘I'm not sure what I did in my past life to get to spend the night wrapped up in this amount of perfection but I hope it never ends’ she thought. 

He smirked as he watched eyes take a leisurely stroll down to his chest. Leaning in to kiss her forehead and looking thoughtful for a moment. “Have you been on a wine tour? There is a winery that does tours and has tastings that are paired with cheese and chocolates that I would not mind checking out.”

“That sounds nice, Sure let's do that when?” She inquired. 

“Most likely in a day or two I will call and schedule it for us. However, that still leaves us with today. As much as I would like to stay in this bed with you it is getting close to time to check out.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his golden eyes shining in contentment. 

“We may have to get out of bed, Sessh, but that does not mean we have to get dressed immediately besides now that I have seen what you keep hidden under those clothes it would be a shame for you to cover yourself so soon.” She looked up at him with a mischievous smile.  
“Come, Let’s shower then we at least have time for that I’m sure.” 

*~o0o~*

The car ride back to her house was uneventful since there was not a coin deciding their way this time. They did hold hands the entire trip and Kagome recalled her thoughts earlier this morning she felt her worries were unwarranted with the change in their relationship as it was now there was no way that either of them would be able to just end it in nine days but she believed they should both probably sit down and talk about it. It seems like they were both on the same page right now but it also seemed like she was on the same page with Inuyasha just before things ended. ‘Stop!’ she mentally berated herself ‘he is not Inuyasha’ she reminded herself. He seemed more in tune with her feelings because every time her traitorous mind would start to get on a doubtful path he would gently squeeze her hand and trace circles on the back of it with his thumb.

Now back in her home they were back in their bubble and decided that tonight they would order in again since they were more comfortable sitting on the couch together cuddled up. Kagome now set with her back leaned into his side she had her knees up and she was reading one of her favorite books, While Sesshomaru was checking his emails from work to ensure that there was no catastrophe that he needed to take care of immediately. He also sent communication out to Toga and Inuyasha just checking and making sure they didn't need him to do anything before his scheduled arrival home. It wouldn't matter anyway since he was no longer at the european branch and was home early and currently spending time with the one woman that had evaded him for four years. 

He glanced over to Kagome while waiting for a response from his father and idiot half brother. She seemed enthralled with the book in her hands and he smiled softly to himself and wrapped his now free arm around her and rested it under her breast and kissed the top of her head. Scanning over the pages that she was reading he could tell why she was so enthralled with it now. At this point in her story, the characters were sharing a rather intimate moment together the male character was leaning in close to his lady and whispering in her ear the things that he wanted to do to her as Sesshomaru read over the lines that the male wanted to do vividly an idea formed in his head that had him smiling wickedly.

He read over his chosen lines once more and then leaned in and nipped her ear lobe just like described in her novel then whispered the lines in her ear. 

“He bent her over the bed, he just couldn’t get enough of her and she seemed to feel the same way they were both tired. Neither wanted to sleep, He knew she ached for him and he was burning for her. He wanted to watch her facial expressions as he slid in her in the floor-length mirror on the other side of the bed.” Kagome shifted against him and he could see the blush working its way up her face and shortly after that he caught the scent of her arousal. Working his hand down to trace her thigh he chuckled in her ear. “What’s wrong Kagome? You seem a little flustered.” he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.  
She put her book down and twisted her head around to look at those bright golden eyes and the small smug smirk on his face. 

“You know exactly why I would be flustered don’t you.” she gave him a playful smile. “You know… Not that I don’t mind you reading this to me cause damn that was sexy. What if we act it out?” His eyes took on a pink hue and then a ding came in from his laptop signifying an email coming in. 

Kagome's smile grew, “I also have a floor-length mirror on the other side of my bed.” she shifted and leaned in and kissed his chin and ran a hand down his chest he felt the twitch in his groin. “Or … if you have work you can continue however suddenly I feel like I should go to my room.” 

She stood and winked as he shut the laptop and she ran to her room laughing as he chased her. Yes, acting it out seems much more fun than reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

After coming back from the beach day Sesshomaru continued to sleep in her room and she was not complaining. Two days had passed Kagome enjoyed his presence in her room and she loved waking up wrapped in his arms feeling his steady breathing ghost over her as he held her close. There was a sense of comfort that he offered her and she wasn’t willing to give that up or at all. She could feel herself becoming more and more attached to the beautiful demon that shared her bed she laid there staring at the clock as the sun came through the curtain and danced on along the wall. Sesshomaru stirred behind her pulling her waist closer to him and kissing her shoulder, ear, and the top of her head. 

He could practically taste her restlessness. Something had been bothering her since the beach day and it was slightly concerning but he wanted to wait for her to tell him what was wrong. He thought things were going well but each day when they woke up he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts he was beginning to wonder if maybe he was the cause of her withdrawal into her mind in the mornings. It made him feel unsure and uneasy, those were not feelings that he was not use to feeling. He was quickly starting realizing that with Kagome she made him feel a multitude of things that he was not use to feeling and it was exciting and refreshing. It still troubled him that something was bothering her and he wanted to know what it was and he wanted her to talk to him about it. 

He mumbled into her hair. “What troubles you, Kagome?” 

She debated if she should mention her worries about this ending at the end of their shared vacation. Would this be it? Would they just be a moment in time? Would he still want to be with her? Her heart and her brain demanded the answers to the questions that were unspoken. She enjoyed her time with Sesshomaru and she felt like he did too but they had crossed so many lines there was no way that she would ever just be able to pretend that this never happened and with each moment she spent with him and wrapped in his arms at night, with every tender moment and soft kiss she knew she was falling even more for him. If he didn’t want this and ultimately chose to leave at the end of this she knew she would be devastated. Resolving that it would bring her no peace of mind to not share her thoughts and feelings with him she sighed and rolled to face him looking into those half-lidded sleepy golden eyes that put the sun to shame. She just looked at him for a moment and then brought her hand to his cheek running her thumb over the vermillion stripes there and then slowly brought her hand down to his chest and running it down his side stopping at his hip. 

“Sesshomaru, I have really enjoyed the last week we have spent together and I honestly don't want this to end. It has been such a short amount of time but I feel like we have become so close and I'm not even sure where this is going or will go,” She paused and closed her eyes. He watched as she closed her eyes and waited for her to collect her thoughts while bringing the hand of the arm she was laying on up to stroke her hair with eyes still closed she finished. “Well, what I am trying to say or ask I suppose I should say is Sesshomaru I want more… with you.” 

Sesshomaru felt a wave of joy rush through him. “Kagome, I want more also after the time we have spent together there is no way I would want to settle for anything less.” Once the words had been spoken he felt her relax in his arms. Hearing her say that she wanted ‘more’ with him eased his own anxieties about what they would do. He knew he wanted more with her. He had always wanted more with her. At this point, he didn’t know when exactly he wanted her but he knew that it had happened at some point when they had started spending more time together when she would come over to the manner waiting on Inuyasha to get home. Before she had found out that he was cheating on her and had been for quite some time. 

She sighed it was like a weight had been lifted off of her. “Oh, good. I am really happy to hear that because I also do not think that I would want to settle for anything less. I was driving myself insane thinking about this for the last couple of days. With everything that has happened, lately between us it felt like we were on the same page but it really helps to hear the words spoken.” 

She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and giving him the most radiant smile he had seen he felt his heart pick up its tattoo with pride knowing he had a part in putting it there. He raised a hand cupping her cheek. 

“Kagome you do not have to worry about me. I will be here as long as you want and I hope that you want me for a long time. If anything ever troubles you especially if it involves me I want you to know you can always talk to me.” He pulled her closer to him loving the way she fit with his body, he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes content in being in the moment with her. 

Kagome closed her eyes as he leaned into her and she whispered, “I will.” and she would. She leaned into Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist trying to get even closer to him it was the tender moments like this that she loved and wished would never end. She should have told him the day in the car when he asked what it was that was troubling him her doubts kept her from it. Now though she was content and happy to have it out there and know that he felt the same. Her mind quieted as she allowed herself to be in the moment with him. 

It fell silent in the room as they just held each other neither really wanting to move but knowing they had plans today and that they would have to get out of bed soon and get ready for their second date or would this be the first since now they had voiced their desires for more from each other. Kagome decided that it would be the second just as her alarm went off causing her to jolt as it interrupted the peaceful nature of the room. She felt more than heard when Sesshomaru chuckled at her as he gave her a gentle kiss, his lips fleeting and like a whisper on hers. 

“It seems that it is time to get up. We stayed in bed far longer than we usually do. Our tour is scheduled for elven at the winery and then we will be eating lunch there afterward.” He squeezed his arms around her briefly and then watched her as she slowly detangled herself from the sheets. She sat up on the edge of the bed then looked over her shoulder to find his aurum eyes following her movements, flashing a small smile at him she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I thought we were getting up to start our day. It seems I am the only one moving you’re still in a horizontal position. I'm going to take a bath. I have found myself increasingly dirty lately” With a wink she stood and walked to her ensuite bathroom with a little more sway in her walk knowing he was still watching her. He smiled as she walked in leaving the door open in an unspoken invitation. He heard the bathwater start to run as he heard her rustling around and smelt lavender and bergamot and a soft fizzle as a bath bomb was dropped in the water and the jets of her tub being turned on as he checked his work email. 

Walking into the bathroom seeing her with her eyes close as she leaned against the back of the tub he smirked. She loved to take baths and if she could live in her tub she could he didn’t blame her one bit jacuzzi tubs were his favorite. He took her in once more looking at her relaxed state and then crossed the room over to slide in the tub with her catching the quirk of her lips as she heard his soft footsteps. 

She opened her eyes as he slid in the water and adjusted his back to one of the jets.  
“Took you long enough how are things at work?” she inquired as he settled and then stretched his legs and locked her’s within his. “So far so good. I will not have to emerge from our vacation bliss yet. That is a win to me and hopefully, it will continue for the next week. I have grown particularly fond of my Kagome time, Maybe, I have been spoiled?” He smiled at her. “ Come here I’ll wash your back.” 

Kagome lifted a brow at him and laughed. “Only if you can promise that we will still get out of this tub with enough time for me to still get ready and for us to make it on time for our reservations. I remember well what happened last time you washed my back.”

He gave a fanged smile to her as she steadily moved closer to him, her hands sliding up his legs on her way. “You enjoyed it last time I seem to recall. If you keep it up I will not be able to make that promise to you.” 

She smiled at him innocently and said “oh?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters they are borrowed from Rumiko T. 
> 
> I also do not own the song Kagome sings - it is Follow me - By Jamie Lynn Spears and Chantel Jeffries / Zoey 101 theme song)
> 
> 4 more chapters remaining and then this one is finished I have commissioned art From the lovely Imjanees who did the last art that was commissioned for this fic

It was a quaint little winey this one was actually on the farm and they offered tours through the fields and they also had a small petting farm also. As they got out of the car and walked into the building that looked very much like a barn on the outside Kagome took in the sights around her. Coming to a winery that was on the premises of where everything was grown and was made right here on the property was unique. The winery itself had a rustic feel to it, truly it looked like a large two-story barn with a tin roof but it also added to its charm. Around the second floor, there was a walk around porch where some of the patrons could be seen sipping on their glasses and quietly talking to each other. You could hear when someone opened the door on the top floor people singing and doing karaoke. Kagome was excited to be able to explore after the tour of the farm was done. She had always been a sucker for karaoke and she wanted to get up there and sing. 

As she and Sesshomaru walked in it was no different; the rustic theme continued the lighting wasn’t too bright as you walked in and on each table, there was a mason jar that held a small bouquet of flowers. Immediately Kagome decided she loved the place she looked over to Sesshomaru catching his eye and giving a radiant smile. All the wineries she had been to before were nothing like this. It was a perfect place for meeting up with friends, or dates, or even business meetings. 

Finishing the tour of the farms and then coming inside to get a nice quiet table in the corner of the winery, they sat on the same side of the table and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close in a half hug as they sipped wine and ate. They enjoyed each other's company and she was more than content to remain close to him occasionally in between glasses sips he would lean in and kiss her temple. Sometimes he would lean in and ask her what she thought of the wine and the food. Over the week so far Kagome had come to learn of the many sides of Sesshomaru and she loved each one but when he was unguarded and smiling freely around her was the best. She was happy she could bring that out in him and help him lose the stress of work and family obligations. She had known him for many years when she and Inuyasha had dated but she had never got to see this many sides of him. She looked over to him in askance when she felt him nudge her shoulder gently to see him with a piece of steak on his fork and offering it to her. She smiled and leaned in to retrieve it. He watched her with rapt attention to her every move as she took it off his fork and smiled as she chewed. After she swallowed he leaned in to kiss her gently.

Once they had finished eating, the tasting Sesshomaru allowed himself to be pulled up to the second floor where other patrons could be heard singing karaoke. Kagome quickly found them a small table in the back of the room but where they would still be directly in front of the small stage. He watched as she walked away with a small skip in her step to go pick her song and request a turn. He was more than willing to indulge her in any and every way just to see her smile at him. He lived for the little smiles that she turned his way and he always felt a small bit of pride and satisfaction being able to bring them so easily to her beautiful face. They did not wait long before she was called to take the stage. 

Kagome had picked the perfect song and she was taking her place on the stage. She didn’t even need to look at the screen for the lyrics. She walked on the stage with a confidence that had hidden from her for the last couple months but today she was really feeling it. Sesshomaru made her feel special and he made her feel alive again. She knew she was stressed out with work and all that had happened in the past few months. This song would be perfect and it just reminded her of how free she felt when she was with Sesshomaru. She locked eyes with him as the music started. She was momentarily breathless when she saw the tip of one of his fangs flashing back at her. The rest of the room faded and it was just her and him and she started her song. 

“Ooh, I know you see me standin’ here.  
Do I look good, my dear?  
Do I look good today?”

She swayed her hips a little as she sang to him the only one in the room that mattered to her at this moment. 

“Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
You know I'll always be your girl  
Together, we can see the world  
Come on, let's run away, yeah, yeah”

With her the little sway of her hips she pointed at him. She was rewarded with a wink and both fangs from the smile that graced his handsome face.

“Tell the DJ play.  
We can dance all day.  
Let’s just get away, yeah.  
We can make them see.  
All of the things that we can be.  
Forget all your fears and follow me.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

The second verse was coming up and she made sure to maintain eye contact as she serenaded him. She was loving the way he watched her every sway, and turn she just couldn’t get enough of it, of him. 

“Hey,  
Don't be stuck inside your head  
Just get out with me instead.  
Let's melt the stress away.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Do what you wanna do  
Be your own kinda muse.  
It's your role to play, yeah, yeah.”

Sesshomaru was so enthralled with watching Kagome sway and dance on the stage singing to him that he failed to notice when Toga and Kimi Taishio joined him at the table until he spoke drawing Sesshomaru’s attention from the woman on the stage that was absolutely carefree and thoroughly enjoying herself.

“Well, It has definitely been a long time since I have seen Kagome so happy, and it’s been even longer since I have seen a female hold your attention so firmly, son. We didn’t expect you to be in town until the end of this week ” Caught off guard momentarily Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in shock as he looked over to his parents who now sat at the table with him. Quickly composing himself he met his father’s knowing eyes and his mother’s slight smirk. Not quite ready to answer their non-question.

“Hn.” was his only response before he turned his attention back to singing and dancing Kagome at this point she had her eyes closed as she belted out the lyrics of her chosen song. The song was flirty and it reminded him of the trip to the beach that they took not too long ago their first date and he released all control over to her and let a coin decide their destination. It was one memory he would cherish for years to come. He was ready to run away with her at any time and at this particular moment he wished they could run away faster. His parents happened to be here and seeing them together promptly let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

“So Sesshomaru darlin’ how long is it that you have been in town without calling or coming and visiting your mother? You know that I miss you when you are gone.” Came the smooth silken voice of his mother. 

Sighing and turning to his parents once more. “I have been in town for a week. I was planning on coming and seeing you at the end of this week as scheduled. He met his mother’s steady gaze and raised eyebrow.

“You have been home for a week? How much of that time have you been spending with our dear Kagome?” His mother glanced over to the woman singing on the stage still then looked back to him.”From the song and the kiss we happen to see it seems you are more than just acquaintances now.” Her broad smile made Sesshomaru silently question just how much they had seen.

“I have been with Kagome a week. She was gracious enough to lend me her spare room for the time being.” He was only going to just answer enough and hope they would just drop it. 

He was saved when Kagome’s song ended and she made her way back to the table. Kagome rushed back to the table and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his temple, cheek, and then when he turned to meet her lastly his lips. A small cough and a tinkling laugh brought her back to what was happening at the table and a blush dusted her cheeks as she gaped for a moment meeting the two other pairs of golden eyes across the table.

“Mr. and Mrs. Taishio! I am so sorry I didn’t see you there! It is lovely to see you again.” Kagome rushed out looking a little sheepish. Sesshomaru smirked and laid his arm over the back of the chair that she reclaimed. 

Kimi tipped her head to the side slightly smiling with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “Kagome, you do not have to be so formal with us. Kimi and Toga are fine. I imagine that we would not be as noticeable sitting at the same table as Sesshomaru. It seems like he is the only one in the room you have eyes for at the moment.” Kimi gave a small wink to Kagome causing her to turn an even darker shade of pink. 

Sesshomaru shot a glare at his mother, Toga cleared his throat. “Well Kimi, my love I think that it is time that we start to head home.” As they stood Toga nodded to Sesshomaru before saying. “I hope that at the end of the week we will see you both for family dinner. Kagome you know that you are always welcome to the estate. It seems at least one of my sons may not be an idiot” He looked at Sesshomaru and gave a tilted smile, his amber eyes laughing, then they turned and left, leaving a still flushed Kagome watching them exit and a glaring Sesshomaru. 

After a moment of silence, Kagome turned to him. “It looks like we’ve been busted.” She stated flatly. 

Sesshomaru reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and dragged his thumb down her jaw. “So it seems and you are expected to dinner this weekend with me.” 

She gave him a shy smile.”Indeed, at least we have a week to prepare. I haven’t been to the estate since…” She trailed off and knowing what she meant, Sesshomaru hooked his finger under her delicate chin. 

He kissed her softly and nuzzled her cheek. “It is okay Kagome, we will get through it together. I think for now we have had enough fun for the day. Wanna go home?” 

Kagome stared at him for a moment speechless, He had just referred to her home as home. He had never referred to it as home. She smiled at him and leaned in touching her forehead to his.  
“I’d love to go home as long as you are coming too.” She mumbled but he heard her loud and clear. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

“There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you Kagome.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, we are on DAY 10 of the 14-day stay-cation  
> Day 10 will be split into 2 chapters.

It had been two days since they had been found out by his parents and they decided that today they would stay go and have another fun day just to themselves and hopefully this time they would not be seen by anyone else they knew. Sesshomaru definitely was not shy to be seen with her. He could care less what other youkai may think of him for being with a human, more notably a Miko. They may judge but they would never speak out against it to him. It's not like they would be able to change his mind. He was happy with Kagome, his demonic blood sang in his veins when he felt her power surface and caress him. She enticed him in many ways and he loved everything about her. She made him feel alive and it had been so very long since he had felt this alive, when his idiot brother had decided to cheat on her with the demoness that he was with now, he released any prior claims that he held. Kagome was free of her ties to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was free to finally act on the feelings he had been pushing away and burying deep for those agonizing three years that she had been dating his hanyo brother.

His golden eyes watched as she swayed her hips at the stove in time to the beat of the song playing in the background nothing else registered to him but they left and right of her hips moving. Her gentle curves called to him and right now he wanted nothing more than to go over there and wrap her in his arms and carry her back to bed. He wasn’t quite sure how she managed to slink herself out of his arms this morning without him noticing that slightly bothered him. He did not often sleep that deep but with Kagome wrapped around him, he was more and more content with slipping away into a deeper sleep than he would have ever allowed himself before. His body acted without any conscious action as he found himself behind her now bending slightly and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the crown of her raven head and then resting his chin on top of her. 

Voice husky with sleep as he watched her continue to scrabble her eggs in the pan on the stove he mumbled. “How long have you been up Kagome?” She continued to sway her hips and he moved slightly with her. 

She gave a small laugh before answering him. “ I have been up since about 8 am. I didn’t finally manage to slip your iron hold on me til about 930 though.” She turned to the side and tilted her head up to meet his lips for a good morning kiss. “You looked so peaceful sleeping and I couldn’t find it in me to wake you up. So I came in here to make breakfast. I finished the bacon already and the eggs are almost finished. Is there anything that you want.” 

He shook his head. “Bacon and eggs are fine, Thank you.” He went over to the cabinet that held the plates and pulled two out for them as she made the plates. He watched her as she did her task. He wore a small smile as he lost himself to his thoughts he could see himself waking up every day to spend it with her just watching her to the most minimal thing enamored him to her more and more. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him expectantly. 

“Are you listening, Sesshomaru or did I lose you to whatever is going on in your head?” She smiled at him letting him know that he had been caught not paying attention.  
Mentally he shook his thoughts away. “I apologize, Kagome. I was temporarily distracted, do you mind repeating for me.” He watched as mirth danced in those ocean blue eyes that he loved so much. 

“I asked if you had anything in mind that you might want to do or would you like to stay in?” He thought it over. It would be a shame to keep her hidden away; they had already been found out anyway or at least he had been found out. Her family still didn’t quite know about him and he was kind of curious as to what was going on in her family. He recalled at that moment she stated during the beach trip that she had told him that her mother and brother were fighting but she didn’t really go into why. He wondered if maybe she would be willing to talk about it sometime soon. 

“I feel like it would be a shame to rob the world of your beauty today let’s go out and do something. Do you have anything in mind that you might like to do?” He asked and when he saw the large smile that threatened to split her face he assumed that he was right to pose the question to her. 

“As a matter of fact, there is something that I would like to do, Sesshomaru, I am glad that you asked.” She placed her fork down on her plate and placed her hands on the edge of the table one on top of the other. 

“If you don’t want to do it that’s fine but it has been a while since I have been there and I am feeling a little nostalgic today.” He was unsure where this would be going so he picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it slowly waiting for her to clue him in on what was going on inside her beautiful chaotic head of hers. 

“There is an arcade in town that I use to visit back in college and some friends would go there. It's a little more than just an arcade; they also have some bowling lanes there as well. I haven’t been in a while and I really would like to play some ski ball. I used to go there with my brother as well and we would play together. Since seeing your parents yesterday I am kinda missing my family.” He looked at her for a moment and smiled ‘as if I could ever deny anything she wanted to do?’ he stated to himself. 

He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers and intertwined their fingers together. “Sounds like we could have fun. Maybe on the way, you could tell me about what’s happening with your family. I remember you said that your mom and brother were fighting. However, if you are not ready to talk about it right now I understand.” He watched as a sad small smile graced her lovely face. 

“It’s a long story, to be honest. I’m not even sure when it started anymore or why it started in the first place. I do wish though that they would both just get over it and move on.” She let out a long sigh “We have about two hours until the arcade opens. I can get dressed and I will tell you about them and this fight. I have tried to stay out of it mostly because well it’s not exactly my business and I honestly just feel like Souta is going through a phase.No doubt this one has lasted longer than I would have expected.” 

Kagome picked up their empty plates and put them in the sink and started watching the dishes while continuing. “So, I am not sure what would be relevant anymore or not so I’m just going to kinda give a huge overview since there is a lot that you wouldn’t know about anyway and it’s all kinda piled on top of each other at this moment. So Souta Souta seems to have a way of finding trouble nowadays it doesn’t matter what.” 

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and scrubbed the frying pan in her hands a little harder than necessary to clean it and he could tell that she was quickly becoming lost in her own thoughts as she was sharing her story with him. “ He started increasingly getting into trouble whenever he graduated high school, Mom had kept helping him out because well she loves and cares about us. Maybe that is where it started to go wrong. I’m not sure. Mom did so much for us and she has helped out more than any other parent would especially with all that Souta has put her through. A couple of years after high school though Souta and his girlfriend had gotten pregnant, Mom actually helped him get a place of his own and helped him move out of the shrine she said that he was spreading his wings, and at this time that’s when they really started fighting more frequently. He would just say the meanest things to her. Like I feel like no one should ever talk to their mother the way he did. It was just so disrespectful at the time. It still is to be honest. I agree with her though maybe it was time for him to be out on his own since he never really wanted to be there. He was always staying out all night, he was drinking and partying he hadn’t become of age yet and mom was really worried about him there for a while. So was I.” She had finished the dishes and she stood there with her arms stretched out resting on the edge of the sink with her head bowed and her shoulders sagging. 

Sesshomaru stood and wrapped her in his arms; he hated seeing her look so down; she moved from her current position and rested her hands on his that were locked on her stomach. “We don’t have to talk about it now if you do not want to Kagome.” He wanted to comfort her but he also saw that her family fighting amongst each other was hurting her and wanted to give her an out if she needed it for now. He knew that it would help to talk about it a little at least. She turned in his arms and leaned against the counter while reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck with a small smile. “No, I don’t mind telling you. Thank you though for offering to talk about it at another time that was very sweet of you.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

He tightened his embrace on her and she continued to tell him about her brother. “Anyway he was making all kinds of bad choices at that time in his life and she had to draw the line when she found that he was getting into drugs as well. She told him that if he was going to continue how he was that she was not going to watch him throw his life away and that he had a baby on the way and he needed to start thinking about that little girl that was coming. So she helped him find a place for him to call his own home. His child was born and for a while, it seemed like things would be good he had cleaned up and he wasn’t doing all the stuff he was before. It was like he was finally growing up and figuring himself out. He and his girlfriend ended up splitting thankfully they were able to work something out and it was amicable but it seemed like he just redirected the hurt he was feeling and started lashing out at me and mom there for a while so things became strained once more. I barely talk to him anymore myself because it’s just easier not to honestly. Mom still tries more often than not though she will call me and she will tell me about their latest argument and what is going on. This leads to the here and now so now the problem is that he has a new girlfriend now and I’m not sure what exactly happened between her and mom but the new girlfriend just doesn’t like mom and she had pretty much turned him against mom. She has told him that mom has done nothing but coddle him and that she was wrong to have him move out of his childhood home instead of helping him. Which makes absolutely no sense since if mom was coddling him he would still be home with her. It is what it is though honestly, it’s a bunch of nonsense as to why they are fighting and I am missing a lot of the details since I choose to stay out of it. I do miss my brother sometimes though but when I talk to him there is never anything positive that comes out of his mouth and I feel like I am being attacked so I am constantly on the defense and it’s just tiring. I don’t need that in my life I have already been cheated on and told I wasn’t enough and that someone else was able to fulfill a need for them that I wasn’t able to. I refuse for my own family to tell me I am not good enough.”

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the last part he knew that last part was in reference to his idiot brother. Now that she had finished her story he decided that first, he would pull her back to the bed, and even though she had been out of bed since 9:30 that a nap was in order before they did anything else for this day he could feel the emotions flowing off of her and before she finished he heard the small breaks in her voice and she seemed happy to be standing here in his embrace. So first, bed with a nice long cuddle session. Second, then they would go to the arcade and spend there like she wanted to do. 

Pulling back just slightly from her he cupped her cheek. “Thank you for sharing this with me Kagome. I could tell that it was hard. We can still go to the arcade but let’s go later first let’s go back to bed and we will nap and start this day over. How does that sound?” 

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. “That sounds like a plan, I think I would like that very much.” He followed her back to the bedroom and watched her slide in the bed and he waited until she got adjusted and then pulled her close to him she nestled in and eventually, she fell asleep again. He was just content to lay there and hold her. He closed his eyes and rested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving/Holiday with your family.   
> If it was stressful and the conversation was tiring here is some fluff just for you!

He woke to the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand and the soft patter of rain against the window. He didn’t intend to nap with her he was going to do some light work and check in with everything at the office. He looked down at Kagome who was nestled into his side with her head resting on his chest and her leg thrown across his waist, satisfied she was still sleeping he picked up his phone and saw a message from his father. He narrowed his eyes at the screen as he opened the text and read it. 

‘I hope things are still going well since you are back in town. There is a company party that will be on Friday evening at 8 you should come and bring Kagome. It will be nice for the employees to see you again since you will be here onwards.’

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed his parents for being there at the winery that day of all days. He hated corporate events, they were dull. Once more looking down on the women sleeping on his chest he smiled and thought ‘ maybe this year will be different. At least I'll have someone else to talk to than the other stuffy youki and human business executives’ He looked back at the screen and mentally rolled his eyes while typing out a brief okay and hitting send. At least it would be at the end of their little vacation. Since he had his phone he quickly checked his emails once again ensured that everything was still running well with the European branch. He knew when he left it in the capable hands of the panther demoness Toran that things would be smooth sailing over there but he didn’t expect it to be this smooth. He had a hard time releasing control. Especially with that office being his baby. He had been there for the whole thing, the groundbreaking, overseeing the build, hiring each and every person that branch of Yokai Heritage was essentially his baby. Toran was dedicated and her personality was very similar to his when it came to business. 

Finishing up with checking his emails and noticing that the rain had stopped completely he deemed that it was time to wake up his sleeping beauty so that they could go out to the arcade and get some food on the way. He ran the hand from her knee up to her hip lightly and smiled when he saw the goose flesh appear on her lean muscled thigh. One of his other favorite things that she did was sleep in nothing but a large shirt often their states of undress in the bed gave them multiple reasons to stay in bed on a lot of their days.   
He ghosted it back down from her hip to the knee while kissing her temple he was rewarded by her small grumble. 

Chuckling, he trailed his fingers up what he could manage to touch, of the inside of her thigh. He smirked when he made it to the thatch of hair there and ran his finder in them as he watched her crack an eye.”Don’t start something that you won’t finish.” She smiled at him as she said it. 

Arching a brow as he continued his exploration of her inner thigh. “ As if I would ever start something and not finish it. He watched as a small smile crossed her face as she ghosted her hand up and over his chest and, placing a kiss on his chest.

It was only a short moment after she placed a kiss on his chest that she was straddling his waist and kissing a trail up his neck to his ear and sucking and nipping lightly on the lobe and tip of his elfin ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run through his body. 

Her greedy hands sliding down his sides in a sensual path to the waist of his silk boxers. After her hands traveled downward with her hands to expose his now erect cock his hands glided up the curves of her hips pushing her bed shirt up to remove it from her body and toss it to the foot of the bed. 

Once free of her shirt quickly their lips met in a passionate kiss that sent a wave of heat through her body straight to her core. Grinding her hips into his while he bucked gently asking for entrance. 

She moaned into his mouth when his thumb found her clit and started rubbing circles. Once the tantalizing circles started it didn't take long before their bodies married. Thrust kept slow and shallow as he applied slight pressure to the bundle of nerves. His other hand tracing her side up to cup and knead her breast. 

Soon both bodies met enthusiastically they quickly became lost in the tattoo of their bodies. Once her body tense and he felt her muscles surrounding him spasm he kept thrusting riding her orgasm out with his own. 

Basking in the afterglow of their climax with her half laying on his chest while he idly drew patterns on her back. He thinks back over the text from his father looking at the woman in his arms. “Kagome, My father messaged me earlier today since they now know I am in town. I am expected at the company even on Friday. You were also invited.”

Leaving the invite hanging hoping she would just take over from there he smiled when she propped up on her elbow looking at him with a slightly thoughtful look. “A company thing? Does that mean it will be an event with tons of youkai and humans?” Humming to answer her question he watched her brows furrow slightly.

“What’s wrong Kagome?” He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

“Exactly how many youkai would you say are going to be there? I’ve never exactly been surrounded fully by youkai and Inuyasha never invited me to the company meetings before because we were not sure how my Miko powers would react to being surrounded by so many strong demonic auras at one time.” She looked slightly troubled as she stated the last part. He tightened his arm that was resting behind her back.

Cupping her cheek he made sure to look into her eyes as he spoke. “Kagome, I have no doubt about your Miko powers and your control over them. There will be a lot of youkai since it is a youkai company but there will also be humans around as well, but if you can handle being in the same room with my parents and me. I have no doubts as to you being able to control them in a room surrounded by youkai. It may seem a little overwhelming at first but I will be there if it feels like it is too much for you.” After expressing his confidence in her, he was rewarded with a kiss on the chin that sent a flurry of warmth through his body. After denying his feelings for her for three years while his brother fooled around and broke her heart, he no longer had to hide his every thought and feeling. She was far stronger than she gave herself credit for and even when things seemed too much for her. He would gladly be the anchor to help her ground herself in the turbulent tides of life. 

“What type of event is this? I am not sure I will have the right attire for something like a youkai event. You know that you youkai like to dress to the nines and flaunt your wealth and abnormal beauty.” The last part she said with a teasing smile as she cupped his cheek then pushed a lock of silver hair behind his elfin ear and laughed as he quirked a brow. 

“Our abnormal beauty? Hm, I assure you Kagome in that room there is no one youkai or human that will look more beautiful than you.” Kissing her forehead he moved to slide out of the bed. “Come now, we will go shopping for you after we visit the arcade.”

~*~*~

After spending four hours in the arcade watching Kagome’s face light up with pure joy as she flurried from one game to another and she had humbled him in both pinball and skee ball. Normally he would have been slightly annoyed by not being able to be perfect at something he just couldn’t seem to gauge his strength properly and seeing her face light up each time she hit a new high score he was happy to let her have the victories if it meant that he would get to bask in the glow of her smiles. He now found himself in the middle of a high-end boutique that his mom and Inuyasha’s mom recommended. Kagome had skimmed the dresses looking at him occasionally as if mentally asking if he was sure he had brought her to the right place when she glanced at the prices for some of the items. 

“Sessh, are you sure? These look awfully fancy and the prices are crazy high. I'm sure there is somewhere else we can go. Surely no one needs something this expensive to wear once.” He smiled at her as he nodded. 

“Im sure Kagome, Mizuki and my mother both recommend coming here. Stop looking at prices please, the price of the garment is of no consequence. I will get it for you. It is the least I can do after you have been such a great host for our vacation.” She looked a little deflated but ultimately gave up the battle of trying to talk him out of taking her to a new store. 

As she browsed the walls and looked at the dresses that interested her she asked casually over her shoulder. “How is Mizuki now days anyway? I haven’t seen her since the break-up. I was surprised she wasn’t at the winery when we saw your parents.” Not having an answer for the well-being of the woman in question he shrugged. He never really cared for the woman that his father mated as far as he was concerned; she had mated with his father after he was two hundred and fifty he was mostly grown and knew that his mother and fathers union was one for political reasons and to produce an heir for the western lands. With his mother and father both being powerful demons in their own right never found it necessary to tie their lives together and shared quite an open relationship. When Mizuki came into the picture his father had decided that he had all he wanted in life and decided to mate her extending her life and tying it to his. Then came the whelp Inuyasha shortly after. His mother and Mizuki got along well together and Toga seemed happy to have both on his arms as long as they were all happy Sesshomaru could care less about their business and never found a need to keep tabs on Mizuki and he was happy to stay blissfully ignorant on anything pertaining to that relationship. 

Watching Kagome run her hands over a red evening gown that faded into black as it flared he watched as she paused and looked over a mannequin that wore it it had one strap that had some rhinestone design that went over it and also some design on the opposite side at the waist. 

He walked over to her as she looked at the dress reverently. “You would look beautiful in it. Even more beautiful as I get you out of it that night.” He said silkenly and watched as a small smile played on her face. 

“Stop,” she smiled. “I think this is the one it’s beautiful.” He nodded at the dress he could picture her in it. It was just perfect that it was red. He loved red; it was his favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's Dress is based off of this   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I needed a break for a little while ya know holidays, family, and such. I just didn't get back to writing. 1 more chapter left and this story is completed. It's family dinner yall. What do you think is going to happen? Honestly, I am working on it now and I am hoping to have it up later tonight so I can wrap up TCA next since I have 4 more chapters for that.

Sesshomaru waited in the living room for Kagome as she was getting ready. They would be leaving soon and she had insisted that she wouldn’t take long but she also expressed her nervousness about going tonight. He had told her multiple times that she would be the most beautiful woman in the room and his eyes would only be on her the entire time. 

He was lost in his thoughts thinking about his lovely date for the night, while leaned against the back of the couch. When she came out of the room looking like the goddess he knew her to be. She was the perfect representation of Nyx herself in her floor-length dress that faded from red to black with the silver rhinestones on her shoulder and above her hip looking like shining stars in the night sky. He was momentarily awestruck. She was beautiful and could not wait to show her off tonight. 

“My love, you look absolutely stunning.” 

********  
Arriving at the hotel that was hosting the Y.H.F.S gala for the evening Kagome was starting to become anxious at all the youkai that could be felt just getting out of the car. She could feel her holy powers stirring restlessly inside her, she cast a wary glance to Sesshomaru. Before she could voice her concerns and unease Toga sauntered up to them. 

“Sesshomaru, Kagome, I am so glad that you both were able to make it tonight! I do hope that the remainder of your vacation was pleasurable.” He smiled and gave a wink. He looked over the both of them. “ Kagome, my dear, you look absolutely lovely.” He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the crown of her head. “Hopefully we will be seeing more of you in the future. We have missed seeing you around, please both of you get in there and mingle!” 

Sesshomaru guided her into the hotel and to the ballroom, they stood outside the room for a moment before entering. Kissing her temple he whispered, “There is no need to worry, I will be here and if you think that it becomes too much we can always walk the atrium for a little while.” 

Kagome gave a small smile and a nod. “I know, it's just still a little nerve-wracking. I don't think I have ever felt so many powerful auras in one place.”

They walk in and Kagome takes in the room. It's beautiful, the decorations, the flowers, the people. Suddenly she is happy that she let Sesshomaru take her to that fancy boutique that Mizuki and his mother told him to go to. She sees the two women fluttering through the crowd of people looking as majestic as the goddess Aphrodite as she watches Kimi make her way through the ballroom she is awestruck as she watches the crowd part for her. 

Kimi hugs her son and kisses both cheeks in greeting and when she is finished she leans back and appraises his attire. “ Princely as ever Sesshomaru, I hope that you both enjoyed your time together.” She smiled and then hugged Kagome in greeting, “You are a vision Kagome, you both look absolutely stunning standing beside each other,” She leaned back in and whispered in Kagome’s ear. ”Sesshomaru has never looked happier, thank you Kagome.” 

Mizuki greeted the two with a smile and a hello just as Toga reappeared to commandeer Sesshomaru to meet the heads of the office he would now be working with since he was staying in Japan now. Kagome was taken to mingle with some of the other wives and dates that were brought to the event with both Mrs. Tashio’s it seemed she was to be introduced to some of the more influential women of the night. It worked for her since the area that Toga took Sesshomaru was overflowing with powerful youkai and the farther she got away from them her powers settled just a tad more. She was slightly sad though that she was not near Sesshomaru though after spending so much time with him after the last two weeks it was weird not having his comforting presence near. She looked over her shoulder to watch as his familiar figure walked away, Her eyes lingered on his firm asset, the phrase ‘hate to see them go but love to watch them leave’ popped in her head and she smiled. 

*~o0o~*

Toga was introducing some of the new faces to Sesshomaru that he would be working with daily starting Monday when he noticed the slight stiffening of his eldest son out of his peripheral vision. He cast his aura out a little and knew instantly why. Inuyasha had just entered the room with Amaye, the very girl he hand ended things with Kagome for. Toga and Sesshomaru watched as the two made themselves across the room over to where Kagome stood with Mizuki and Kimi chatting. With every step closer to the trio Toga could practically see the tension radiating from Sesshomaru. 

Toga turned to their colleagues, “My apologies, it seems we will have to pick this up later. Come Sesshomaru.” 

*~o0o~* 

Kagome felt the familiar aura as soon as he entered the room she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but she was expecting it to be tomorrow at family night dinner. All of a sudden she was back standing in the aisle of the grocery store going to get her wine two weeks ago when she met Sesshomaru. This was the first time in almost seven months since the break up with Inuyasha that she would be seeing him. She was a little nervous but at the same time she could care less it was freeing. 

“Hey ma,” Inuyasha walked up to Mizuki and embraced her. “Good seeing you sorry we are late, Hello Kimi, Where dad?” He asked after nodding to Kimi. At that moment Toga and Sesshomaru joined the group and Kagome felt Sesshomaru wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her temple. 

“Inuyasha, Amaye.” Toga greeted the two new arrivals with a smile. 

Inuyasha turned to greet the last member of the family. “Hey jacka…” He looked stunned for a moment, “Kagome? What are you doing here?” He looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and noticed how close they stood together and Sesshomaru’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

“No,” He looked disbelievingly between his brother and ex-girlfriend of four long years. “Sesshomaru? Really Kagome? Did you honestly want to be part of the family that bad that you chose to go and fuck my bother?”

Kagome gasped at the words that she had just heard come from Inuyasha’s mouth and she felt the low growl coming from Sesshomaru rather than heard it due to how close he had pulled her to him at that moment as if to shield her from the worlds. Kimi raised her elegant brow questioningly at Inuyasha and Mizuki looked as if she had been slapped for a moment. She quickly recovered and slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head. 

“INUYASHA!” Mizuki whispered harshly. “I know your father and I raised you better than that! Furthermore, what is it any of your business?”

Amaye looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quietly taking in the scene before her. 

The air seemed stifling as Toga studied his youngest son and stated lowly. “It is none of your concern whom she is with Inuyasha and Kagome has always been considered family whether you are in the picture with her or not. This is not a conversation for this type of event please consider being a little more professional. I understand that it might be hard for you.” After speaking he turned to Sesshomaru and Kagome and smiled. “Kagome my apologies for the rudeness of my youngest son, I do hope that you and Sesshomaru will spend a little more time before you both decide to leave but I do know that this was something that was last minute for you both as you just found out a couple days ago,” He looked to Sesshomaru. “I did introduce you to all the important people you will need to know your obligation here is through. Thank you both for coming.” He finished. 

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome an unspoken question in his eyes asked what she wanted to do. “Well, I don’t see why we cannot stay for a little longer Sesshomaru, but, I do remember that you did promise me that the rest of the night was ours once your obligation was finished and honestly,” She gave a sultry smile. “I am ready to get out of this dress and you did promise to help me.” 

There was a bark of laughter from Toga, and Inuyasha flushed with anger as she turned and walked away from the group. Sesshomaru half-turned to watch her walk away. “Father, Mother, It seems that we are leaving for the night. I did make a promise after all. We will see you tomorrow evening for dinner.”

Kimi gave a small chuckle. “I always did like her. Have a good night son.” She bid farewell and turned quitting the group in a similar fashion as Kagome had. Toga and Mizuki followed behind her. 

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru watching Kagome. “You have got to be kidding me, Sesshomaru what is it you think you are doing? Kagome really? Out of ALL the other women, you could have you choose to go after my ex?” Inuyasha sneered. 

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, his face expressionless. “Inuyasha, I am unsure why it is that you are bothered so much by this. You are not in a relationship with Kagome and your current girlfriend is here with you. Not only tonight did you manage to disrespect your family by your words, you disrespected Kagome and Amaye as well. As you said Kagome is your ex. This is finished and there is nothing to talk about.” He left Inuyasha stuttering. As he walked away he could hear Amaya questioning Inuyasha about his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested I have created a Discord for anyone who just wants to chat with me, Check-in for Ideas I will be working on in the future and see some of the ideas I have going on now. Message me and let me know if you want a link you can always find me on tumblr also https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/shastuhh


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is yall, The last chapter!

There was some debate on if family dinner was necessary to attend neither cared about Inuyasha and his opinions of their relationship both were happy with each other and nothing else mattered to them. After the gala, they spent the night at the beach where they had their first date. She could tell that it was all planned in advance because there were sakura petals leading them from the parking lot to a bonfire. That had a blanket and a cooler sitting there on the beach waiting for them. 

He held her hand as they walked up and once he led her to the blanket he got on his knee and Kagome’s breath caught as he presented her a ring. “Kagome, I know that technically we have been dating for a short time, and should you agree we can have a long engagement if you want but I know what I want and I have wanted you for a long time. Will you consider marrying me?” 

Kagome was unable to inarticulate herself at that moment. “Wh-what? Are you s-sure? Sesshomaru.” She opened her mouth and closed it a few times and then finally just gave in and nodded yes and threw herself in his arms. “I want you too. We have known each other for so long before we decided to date anyway.” They spent the night in the hotel that they stayed in at the end of their date and arrived for family dinner early the next day. 

*~o0o~*

As they arrived at the Tashio estate Kagome and Sesshomaru were greeted by Toga with a knowing smile and wink. “I told you she would say yes, I saw the way you both looked at each other at the winery that day. Come in there is a surprise for Kagome in the dining room just as planned.” 

Sesshomaru nodded and walked with Kagome to the dining room where she was promptly wrapped in the arms of her mother. “Kagome, I didn’t know that you were dating again! I was surprised to get a call from Toga asking me to come over tonight for dinner and even more surprised when he said you and Sesshomaru were dating now!” That said Mrs. Higurashi approached Sesshomaru and embraced him. Behind her, she saw Souta came up and hugged her next and hugged her. She was so surprised to see both her mother and brother in the same room.

“We are not fighting anymore Kags.” Souta whispered to her as he pulled away. So far everything was turning out well. Her family was here and apparently, they were not fighting anymore and she had so many questions as to what had happened but she was so happy to hear that the fighting was over. That was one of the things she had shared with Sesshomaru that had stressed her on top of everything else that had happened within the last few months. She looked around the room to see the smiling faces of Toga, Kimi, Mizuki, her mother and brother, and things were looking good so far. She looked over to Sesshomaru she wasn't sure but somehow he had managed to get her family here and she bet that Toga had a hand in it somehow as well. The only face that wasn't smiling was Inuyasha, she was still a little hurt that he would just assume that once he left her, she had just ran to Sesshomaru, ‘screw him’ she thought ‘He was the one that broke up with me.’ Right now everything was good in her world She had her family, surrounding her and things couldn’t go wrong. 

She looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. “I have no idea how you managed to get them here and to stop their petty fighting over whoever he is dating but thank you Sesshomaru.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you, let's get this dinner over. I want to catch up with my family. ALL of them and then when we get home I have my own surprise for you.”

Toga and Kimi chuckled and Inuyasha mumbled something. Before her mother happened to catch her left hand. “ENGAGED?” Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed “Oh this is so exciting! It seems we had a lot to talk about tonight and we need to plan a yunio*!”

“There will be plenty to talk about tonight I have no doubt.” Toga said.

“Come on everyone let’s eat.”

*Traditional Japanese marriage proposal customs differ a bit from those found in the Western hemisphere. When a man decides he will ask a woman to marry him, a “yunio” (Japanese engagement ceremony) must be planned and attended before the couple are officially engaged. At the yunio, the two families meet, often for the first time. Nine gifts carefully wrapped in rice paper are exchanged, symbolizing their hopes for the union, such as wealth and prosperity; strong, healthy children; happiness; and longevity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked this story, commented, and read it! I hope you enjoyed it. This was my huge fluff piece and it was certainly one of my favorite to right so far I am happy though that it has ended. I will be focusing on TCA now before I move on to other fic's I might take a small sabbatical though and just do some reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I know... I said the last chapter was the last one.... seems like I wasn't quite finished after all.... I hope yall enjoy this!

Inuyasha sat in the car outside the house that he had spent so much time at in the past. He had practically lived here. He looked at her car knowing she was there inside her home. Sesshomaru wouldn’t be in for a couple of hours at least he was still at the office. It had been a month since the family dinner where it was announced that they intended to mate. Inuyasha was honestly struggling with it. He didn't think that it would be this hard for him after all he did end the relationship with Kagome. He was the one that decided she wasn’t enough for him anymore and that he was more in love with Amaye than he was with Kagome.   
There was just something about the fact that she was now with his brother that irked him. Seeing the happiness that was radiating off of her that he hadn’t seen for a long time before they broke up. He hated to admit it but he wanted her back. That thought alone is what brought him here sitting outside her house. He thought of all the good times they had when they were together. They were happy at one time and surely they could be again. He took a deep breath and got out of the car walking to the door and knocked.   
Kagome was a little surprised to hear a knock on the door as far as she knew she wasn’t expecting anyone and it was too early for Sesshomaru to be home and even if it was him he had keys. She looked at the door debating on answering it everyone she knew would typically call or text before they came over to let her know. As far as she was concerned no call, no text, no welcome was her philosophy. There was another knock and she stared at the door waiting.  
“Kagome, I know you are in there, open the door.” Came a gruff voice from the other side of the door that she definitely was not expecting to be hearing at her door. She walked to the door slowly thinking of why exactly Inuyasha would come to her house now. He hadn’t said a word to her since the dinner where she and Sesshomaru announced that they would be getting mated. He didn’t even show up at the yunio for them just as he had not shown up also at any of the following family dinners at the Tashio estate. She paused before opening the door, her hand resting on the knob unsure really if she wanted to talk to him or see him. So far he had not been that supportive of her new relationship.   
“Kagome, please. I just want to talk,” Inuyasha’s muffled voice traveled through the door to her.   
“I'm not sure we really have anything to talk about Inuyasha. I think that you have made yourself clear on where you stand in my life and your clear distaste for my choices. Funny thing though, I don't need your approval and I honestly don’t care about your opinions on my life choices anymore.” She replied back through the door.  
“This is silly. I am not going to talk to you through the door. We were in a relationship once and we were happy can you honestly not talk to me? I miss you Kagome.” Her hand tightened on the doorknob. ‘Oh no! I do NOT think so.’ she fumed to herself.   
Kagome opened the door to look at her past love standing on the other side. “Inuyasha, I am not sure why you came here but if you honestly think you can come here and think that this is the talk we need to have. I do not think so. It. is. Not. going. To. happen. I am happy with Sesshomaru. We are happy. You were the one that cheated on me and broke my heart Inuyasha you do not have the right to come here and talk to me about how you miss me. If you missed me you could have come to the yuino or any one of the family dinners you missed.”   
Inuyasha was a little surprised at how quickly this situation had deteriorated. He wanted to talk to it was true he did miss her, but she was right he could have made the attempts to see her. He didn't want to see her with Sesshomaru but it looked like the time for him to try and get her back had passed. Suddenly he felt foolish for showing up here at her door, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was expecting. “Kagome..” He started but she held up a hand, a fire in her blue eyes that promised that if he continued on this path it would not end well. 

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it. Leave.” Kagome sighed out and shut the door. Inuyasha felt sullen standing here looking at the door that she shut quite literally in his face.   
He stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. He doesn’t know how long he stood there before he hears the voice of his brother behind him. “Inuyasha. What are you doing here?”   
Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru with a look of contemplation on his face. “I had come to talk to Kagome, That didn’t go so well though. I fucked up with her Sesshomaru, I was a fool and I continue to be a fool. I haven’t been around much but when I do see you both together she looks so happy and so do you. I'm happy for both of you Sessh but at the same time, I hate you for choosing her and reminding me of how special she truly was. Treat her better than I did, she deserves it.” Inuyasha looked up to meet golden eyes similar to his. He could see the scowl deepening on Sesshomaru’s face.   
Sesshomaru’s fist clenched at his side as he listened to what Inuyasha was telling him. He was finding it hard to believe that Inuyasha had really come here to try and talk to Kagome after the things he had said in the past to her and then to be here telling him to treat her better. As if Sesshomaru would treat her any less than she deserved to be. He was surprised to say the least. He wasn’t sure when he moved but the next thing he knew his fist was connecting with Inuyasha’s face.   
“I know her worth Inuyasha, unlike you, I am not foolish,” He ground out through clenched teeth.” Brazen of you to come here now and try to get her to take you back little brother. That was truly insulting to both of us.” Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha and to the door where Kagome now stood looking at him with a small smirk on her face.   
“How long have you been wanting to do that?” She asked playfully as they shut the door behind them with Inuyasha still standing outside.   
“He deserves much more but at least since the business gala when he made those insinuations about you,” He kissed her gently. “ Other than that idiot coming by how has your day been koi?” he asked as he held her close.   
“Better now that you are home. I love you Sessh.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot...and it has seemed to take on a mind of its own. I myself am not sure where it will go however I am along for the ride. I will mostly be updating this inbetween writing my other fic Time Changes All


End file.
